


October 10th, 2016

by IMAgentMI



Series: October Microfic-a-Day Project [10]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: Training just isn't going well for South.





	

The door to her quarters closed behind her in a hiss of air, and South felt her anger drain away, leaving only frustration and bone deep weariness.  A moment ago she’d been ready to kick a hole through the wall and scream, but now she simply dropped her workout bag next to the door and collapsed onto her bed, without even bothering to remove her shoes.

This was the third day in a row that she had lost in every single training bout that she had been in.  It was one thing when it was Carolina - everyone lost to Carolina - but York made his victory with pugil sticks look almost effortless, Wyoming pulled off a win in hand-to-hand combat, which he was famously bad at, and just today Wash took her out in a team lock-down paint battle, much to his surprise and hers.  

But it all came to a head tonight when she met North to do some late out-of-armour sparring.  He pinned her within ten seconds.

It took him even less time to pin her the second round.  She held out longer for the third, but after a full minute of kicks, blocks, tumbles and grappling, she found her face pressed to the mat, immobilized.  Still, she took heart from the improvement - and it was dashed the next round when she was neutralized in the first five seconds.  As soon as North released her, she got to her feet, turned, and left.

On her bed, South could hear a light, whispery sound. She rolled over in time to see a white slip of paper forced under her door.  She stood, walked over, picked it up and unfolded it.

_ Remember that time camping on Silver Lake, when we found that tiny creek and tried to build a dam using just wet sand and gravel? _

Despite herself, South laughed.  They’d spent hours building the stupid thing, got horribly sunburnt and no matter how many times the tiny rivulet of water eroded away their creation, they stubbornly kept rebuilding it.  They only gave up when they were called in for dinner, but not before she helped North pry up a rock the size of a dinner plate, dropped it in the center of the creek mouth out of spite, and called it a victory.

South stepped forward, leaned her forehead on the door.  “0630?”

“I’ll be there.”

South smiled.


End file.
